FILE CORRUPTION
by candykiller11
Summary: there once were four teenagers the knight of time, the witch of space, the seer of light and the heir of breath they played a game and...lost now its time for new players a new game but its not as perfect as before. (yes its an a rewrite with oc's but give it a chance)
1. well lets do something with our lives

**_chapter1-the seer and the knight_**

downloading:SBURB _BETA...

rendering:terrain...

rendering:npc's...

rendering:players..

loading:SIMON_MAKERA-player/seer of void

loading:BECULE_HARLY-player/knight of luck

loading:SARA_HARLY-player/witch of hope

loading:LiNdA_...ERROR / 505 NOT FOUND

IF RUNNING PROGRAM WITHOUT VI VALUE MAY CAUSE CRASHES AND ABNORMALITIES MAY OCCUR

WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?

Y/N

[y_]

initializing...

A boy stands in his room. It happens to be this boys birthday! He is currently waiting for a package to come in the mail .His name is … well we don't know lets see what it is.

ENTER NAME:charcoal muffin face [X]

Try again genius

ENTER NAME: simon makera {[]}

good but really Muffin face? What does that even mean?

Moving on...

You are normal kid well normal being obsessed with the number two. other than that you're not normal at all. Your pesterchum name is twinKings and you double your i's when you always your bowl like hair is ruffled, trench coat is worn with pride and cool guy shades cracked. Now what to do.[simon examine room]=.you feel the sudden urge to look around your room. There's not anything abnormal at all that is there is your posters of many assortments mostly involving two colors that are opposing each other and or games,[simon kiss posters]== you kindly refuse the command you'd never do such a childish thing. Moving on, in the corner is your desk it is a simple desk with some drawing materials and a desktop computer,the computer itself is a standard model its almost perfectly geriatric to be honest.

[simon retrieve arms from chest]== you don't understand you have your arms on you in fact they are attached to your torso and there is no chest in your room you get that feeling like you've been left out of a joke. [just get your shirt]== you comply and grab your shirt from your dresser and catalog it in your simplicity modes it catalogs it in a card and awaits to be taken..what ? just because most kids make their modei so that they have to do crazy things to get stuff out of them doesn't mean you have notice that your computer is making sounds perplexed you walk to your desk and open it. It seems that you one of your friends is trying to pester you. You click the pesterchum icon and start up a chat.

dogSentiant [DS] started pestering twinKings [TK]

[TK]:hi bec!

[DS]:Hey makara did you get your package yeT?

[TK]:no II still haven't but I'm going to check the mail now

[DS]K but what is this game anyways if i'm playing it I want to know what it iS

[TK]II don't really know,linda thought it looked cool and she thought we should all play it

[DS] Yeah sounds like her oh well I guess we'll find out when we play see you later makarA

[TK] bye bec

dogSentiant [DS] ceased pestering twinKings [TK]

[simon be bec]==

you are now becule Harley actually you've always have been yourself who would you be makara?. you are a uncommon boy whose hair is kids would bully you for being albino if your eyes weren't green and if there were other kids on the island. Your pesterchum name is dogSentiant and you talk with Beginning and ending capitalS

[bec examine room]==

you look at your room. Its not that special it some game posters. Most of them are set in a remote island. You think its some physiologic thing to deal with living on one alone yourself [bec catalog poster]== you see no harm in doing this so you catalog the poster in your puzzle modes it can fit many things inside of it but only if you can fit them in stop fiddling with your modes and go to your living room the and look out the large window that you call a is a rich and beautiful jungle you pause to admire the beauty...then you realize you've seen this every day of your life and leave in boredom. You go to your computer room. this room is composed of one desktop computer in a gigantic room that is completely empty you sometimes question your uncles common sense before he died. You start using your computer there's not much on it pesterchum and a browser, what? You keep your important stuff in your laptop its more mobile. You wonder if your friend got that package that sara open your pesterchum and see hes online so you continue chat.(no i'm not rewriting the pesterlog scroll up if you want to read it again). After chatting you heard something .preparing for the worst you first take your broadsword and move it to your strife specibus ready to be drawn. then hurry to the noise. scurrying out of your house you see something you'd rather not have,a large white centipede with eight claws towering nearly half the size of your is massive. you've named this beast muffin...what? you live all alone on a remote island no one knows about there is no one here to judge you on your then decides its a good time to roar to the heavens at a blood curdling volume.

**[bec stop this stupidity and fight the dame lusus]==** lusus? does it mean muffin? anyway you draw your sword and prepare to fight.

END


	2. Of lusus and candy corn

(well lets go to our adventure again)

The lusus is first to strike swinging one of his claws down,you easily dodge it and land on a jump and swing with all your mite onto the luses'es back which it deflects with one of its claws. Sending you into the air coming down in quick succession you slash at the claw making not much more than a few scratches. It slams down on you sending you to the ground it crawls up like its ready to have lunch. not wanting to be bec broccoli you take action As the lusus nears you make a wide ark and slam you sword into its mouth as hard as you screeches and staggers back looking at you and scurry's back into the jungle.

You never understood why muffin did that attacking you and then when he had enough just up and leave not that you mind not being centipede food. notice something in the sky looking up you see a plane... ! your suddenly excited at the prospect of of friend harley sent you a game and your vary excited,you dash after where the plane find yourself in a field and find a box its a nice cubic green box.

You wander back into your house and go to your room. your're really worn out from that fight so you head to your bed when suddenly your computer starts to you open it to see that your friend harley is pestering you.

centaKing [CK] started pestering dogSentient [DS]

[CK]:hi bec i heard that you got my package

[DS]:yeah i guess these things got like trackers on them or something kinda creepy though

[CK]:oh yeah thats how

[DS]:anyway harly thanks for the game it sound like it will be fun.

(you think harley is a great guy even if don't know his actual name.)

[CK]: yeah i guess you're welcome but i still cant wait till linda

[CK]:get hers

[DS]:i guess they'll get it when they get it

[CK]well see you later...(:C

centaKing [CK] ceased pestering dogSentient [DS]

strange he doesn't do that often...

[bec be simon]===

your are now find yourself with nothing to do after chatting with bec

you remember that you were waiting for a package from your friend sara who bec thinks is a boy for some reason. you start your way down stairs ,looking around it seems your father is nowhere to be seen he's probably doing something fairly odd like sitting on the roof...while your father is a good guardian and and responsible he tends to do... odd things.

walking outside you make your way to the mailbox and...Suddenly it was gone in a flash of green... . see on the tree in your front yard was white bird but its not just any bird but that no face white deadpan people don't know of of this bird and the ones who do leave it alone their the lucky a bird what's it going to do? they say .every thing the thing is like a god accept a god that has nothing better to do than mess with to the right you see your mail box...in the tree,of course and get ready your strife specibus its asolated to found out a few years ago that putting your specibus in itself would cause you did not know it resulted in a beam of sound to explode from it,you're still paying back the school.

pointing it at the tree you move it to itself then it shakes violently and you get a horrid feeling of static that goes straight through your bones and there is a loud beam bursts out in a amazing colorful performance of every color of the rainbow and a few you've never seen before. as the beam dies down you look up to see that were the tree was there is a burnt stub the bird is still hovering there and your mailbox is on the ground dashing over to it you pick it up and triumphantly hold it over your head screaming "**_HELL FUCKING YES_**" earning you a few stares which adds to the ones you got for firing your specibus . opening it you find a package. you'd say it was a blue cube if it weren't for the card that says:

dear simon i think you'll like this game i've sent it to all of our friends,can't wait to play.

-sara

'finly iv been waiting forever' you think. walking to your house with a grin on your face, you see. dad .standing in the doorway is your father with several pieces of buttered toast stuck to him,he points to the tree or what was once a tree and then to you, your take it as your cue to be grounded. up stairs you log on to your laptop and see that sara is online and you start a chat

twinKings [TK] started pestering centaKing [CK]

[TK]:hi sara i got your gift

[CK]:oh hi simon thats good to hear

[TK]:yeah but my dad grounded me oh well we'll be playing a game anyways

[CK]:yeah...i guess so i'm going to tell bec the good news bye (:C

twinKings [TK] ceased pestering centaKing [CK]

[simon be this harley guy]== invalid harley is not a guy

[simon be this harley person]== invalid harley is not a person

[FINE JUST HER!}==

you are now sarra harley ectobiologl sister of bec harley,not that he knows that.

your nice smooth black hair is in order your red dress worn with pride and you skin is a nice shade of gray and your sharp zig zag candy corn horns are never better..you can tell its going to be a long day.

**le troll face for ending it here(:**


	3. showing the main character last

**[uhh these are getting harder and harder to write]**

[WHAT explain!]==

Geez no need to be so loud.

your name is sarra harley as previously mentioned you are the ectobilogle sister of bec harley your pesterchum name is centaKING and you type regularly enjoy many things,mostly in using your tollian viewer function to see what your friends are up to though your timeline option is hasn't worked since you appearafid on this planet you're curentl-...

[NO EXPLAIN YOU BEING A TROLL]==

oh sorry,well it all started a long time ago...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK EFFECT ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young troll stands on the battlefield.."well guys this is it" terea said staring teary eyed at the fallen black king..."we finally did it" i said.. i look around me all my friends were trolls i grew up with the ones that survived ,toros and matizz were in their god hoods i couldn't believe it its finally over we stood in a ring looking at the king that if had his way would destroy the ground we were standing on. next to me stood the trolls i shared this time,with our lususes dead and our home gone we shared in our sorow. it was a surprise all of us made it .it felt like an eternity until sesery said."Well now wha-...we were suddenly swallowed whole by a black void "WHAT THE FUCK!"cried were all worried.a thousand thoughts went through my head 'is this it?' ''is this what we fought for?' my think pan was doing back flips to process the emotions that were clouding my mind..then a small hive appeared in front of us,we all knew it too well,it was the logo for sgrub.'this is it..'we all should have wondered what would be at the other side. but we all stared at it as if it was going to end all life truth be told it could we knew that better than any beings in the universe.i opened the door and each of us walk through the blinding light and i look around and i was...confused i was in a was semi normal not unlike mine was . walked around and saw my husktop turning it on i logged on to trollain and saw that tesery was on so i started a chat with tesery

centaKing [SK] started trolling angeredMuffin [AM]

[CK]:tesery what happened?

[AM]:WTF HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

[CK]:tesery what do you mean its me sarra

[AM]:LISTEN I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT MY CHUMHANDLE BUT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

angeredMufinn [AM] ceased pestering centaKing [CK]

i was very confused but shook it off thinking gasery was pulling one of his stupid pranks. i turned on my viewer to see why tesery was so upset.

what i saw next shocked me to say the lest, sitting in what slightly resembled tesery's hive has a strange alien creature which i later found out was a human. my think pan was going at a million miles a hour just trying to understand what i just then it hit me game is made so you can live your life afterword,they became the humans and forgot but i was left to tell the story of the game so that none would forget so the next ones could prepare ,so the next disc could be made. i choose not to,they didn't deserve that punishment to know what was coming to know of their fate. so i lived my simple life secluded ,i made a few online friends and learned about human culture,but it came with a cost the game wanted to continue and what the game wanted the game friends were the new players...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

walking over to your computer you sigh "why won't this game just stay dead?" you say to no one particular just to try to make light of the situation which you couldn't, it was like trying to argue with your lusus...you miss her so much if only this thing didn't exist .it was hopeless to try to fight it anyway you could see that even without your witch like this you feel like not even that bullshit charub candy magic could thinking like this makes you feel like the winner of a stupidly contest,but who would make such a stupid thing...'oh wait there is one its called my pathetic life'

[stop this sara its sad]== hes right so you get up and start trolling linda it's important she knows or someone at least...

centaKING [CK] started trolling brokenHarddrive[BH]

[STOP be linda]==

{LOCAION CHANGE}

_HOUSE_3.41vsit}

[wait what?]==

you are now LinDa ErrOR

your pesterchum name is brokenHarddrive and you type with RaNDomIsinG CapiTaLs

you stand in your room waiting for a package from your friend sarra.

you are a simple girl a little on the chubby side but not have nice NATURALLY green hair with strange according pink highlights or it would be strange if your hair wasn't green.

you have a variety of interests that includes programming,hacking and building things. you don't have many talents besides being good at things that relate to code.[LinDa _command prompt examine HOUSE file_housevzip2 ]==

looking at your room you see nothing specile ..at all its a bare room that has nothing in it. it has a white bed and a computer at the far end with a small pile of eletronics.{LinDa_comand prompt (move) item elock-1.7 inventory}== you catalog a few miscellaneous electronics in your encryption modes that stores it into a safe than encrypts it, safely locking you must hack it to get it out that or the modes just lets you have it.

suddenly you feel like you're being watched you turn around and look behind you,you see a flash of green unfortunately you're blinded by the sudden light but when you recover your vision you see that there is a box...or at lest you think it was at one point it seems to be a garbled mess of bright red cardboard and duck tape with cloth hanging form some ends. you think if you gave it to some famous artist he could make a grate some of money off of it . though you honestly thought that sara would have been more careful sending it,seriously it looks like it was sent through a woodchiper not that you mind strangely you find it somewhat comforting.

you notice your pesterchum is flashing so you scurry to the computer it seems that sara wants to its in a memo?.you log on regardless of it

brokenHard [BH] responded to memo: its time

aaaand end (: i'm gonna keep ending at cliffhangers because its funny


End file.
